Teasing (OC X OC)
by MeowzaHasAProblem
Summary: Curtis and Benji have a reason as to why they room alone with each other... even in a train. Yaoi, Oc X Oc, one shot, I don't know why I do this. ...I really want fanart of these two. My BEEEANS


Curtis relaxed, peering out the window, watching the trees go by. The first class train was pretty damn comfortable, as he leaned his head on the window, his fingers trailing against the red velvet seat.

The tall, six foot three, blond hair in a bit of a spikehawk with blue tips and green eyes watched him, his tan skin and muscles prominint. He was just wearing jeans and a thin black tank top, showing off his almost beach body. Curris found it funny- without his platforms on, He, Curtis, was only around four foot eight. Kinda aggravated him.

"Earth to Curtis..." Benji leaned a bit closer, his punk bracelets jingling slightly as he snapped his fingers. "The shows over here." he pointed at himself, flashing a killer white smile.

"...Mmmm." Curris wasnt listening, reaching up and doodling on the window.

"Come on, birdie..." Benji leaned closer, grabbing Curtis's small waist, and pulling him onto his lap. Curtis shifted slightly, leaning more into his lover. "You'll get a front row seat..."

Curtis still said nothing, folding his arms. Benji slowly started getting impatient, now. "Hey, cmon. What's wrong?"

"...our anniversary...?" Curtis turned his nose up.

"...oh. SHIT." Benji bit his lip. "Er... Naw, i remembered that!"

"Oh, really? I waited three hours at Lau De Saunt." Curtis stared at his own fingernails boredly.

"I... Uhm... I can make it up to you..." Benji shifted.

"Like how...?"

Benji tilted Curtis's head, and softly nipped at his neck, letting his tounge slide across Curtis's skin. Curtis shivered slightly, then hid it. "Oh, really? Seems like your always trying to get in my pants."

"Hey, its nice down there. Good six inch sub, am i right?" Benji teased, holding his boyfriend still, lapping at the skin.

"Pretty sure its like... An inch." Curtis attempted to cross his legs, but the Australian gripped his knee, pushing it down.

"Nuh uh. I like it when your on full display, Birdie." Benji grinned slightly, still licking at his neck. He spread his hand flat on Curtis's thighs, keeping them down. "And i know its six inches. I measured the damn thing."

"When in all hell did you measure my dick?" Curris started to laugh slightly. "Thats a little creepy.

"Remember when you drank five bottles of Absententhe on that dare...?"

"No. I dont. Its all a weird blur. Maybe because i was DRUNK OFF MY COCK!"

"Im not drunk and i'm gonna be on your cock." Benji snickered slightly, rubbing the inside of Curtis's thigh with his large thumb.

"Who says i want it?" Curtis closed his eyes, liking the sensation, the tingling and intrest running from it.

"Oh, you dont have to say anything..." Benji smoothly palmed between Curtis's legs, stroking the peaked shaft gently. It wasnt that hard, but... Curious.

"Hey, your the one assaulting me." Curtis gently smacked Benjis hand away, grinning.

"Assaulting?" Benji smoothly flipped Curtis onto his back, straddling his legs as he squirmed, grinning. The dark blue eyed, smooth black haired guy flushed slightly, realising he couldnt get away. "Oh, no, the billionaire is being assaulted..." Benji spoke in a low, monotone voice, and leaned down, pressing his windchapped lips onto Curtis. He accepted, kissing back, snickering. "Oh my, what ever shall we do... Waiter, conductor, help..."

Curtis was laughing a bit now, still squirming, as Benji kissed his neck, licking, and tickling him. "F-F-Fuck you."

"Oh, nah, i'd rather SUCK you..." he licked Curtis's neck up to the chin, and slowly started kissing and biting his chin.

"Mmmmmm... Hope theres no cameras."

Now it was Benjis turn to laugh. "Imagine the headlines. 'Billionaire given a blowjob in train.'"

"They like to villainise me more. 'Billionaire forces poor Australian orphan to give a blowjob for three pennys'." Curtis laughed slightly, as Benji nibbled at his ear.

"'Billionaire forces hobo to suck dick while burning down a orphanage of pandas and kittys'."

"'Billionaire forces orphan hobo who runs a kitten rescue to suck dick at gunpoint, while holding his parents hostage over vat of acid'."

Benji laughed pretty hard at that one. "Actually, i think they'd be more interested that one of the lead singer's in Hair Dye is giving Curtis Trent, THE Curtis Trent, a blowjob." he unbuttoned Curtis's suit, one single button on the bottom, and slid his hands up, pawing slightly at Curtis's belly, under his undershirt. Curtis closed his eyes, tilting his head back.

"That face." he kissed Curtis gently, grinning. "Thats one of my favorite faces from you."

"One? This is my only face." Curtis teased gently, kissing back, speaking betwern soft, slow kisses.

"I mean your expression. Like your really starting to get into it. Its a turn on." Benji smirked slightly, kissing his brow now.

"Then, is this a turn off?" he crossed his eyes, sticking his tounge out. Benji grinned, sliding his mouth over Curtis's tounge, and biting down gently, toying with it. Curtis closed his eyes, flushing, as Benji sucked on it, giving a nice sensation.

They kissed like that for a while, as Benji slid his hands higher, his thumbs rubbing the soft, gentle nubs on his chest, still kissing.

"Naw, its not. Its just cute." he finally replyed, smiling calmly.

"Cute?! EXCUSE me, i am DARKNESS!" Curtis protested, trying to squirm away from Benjis prying hands and lips. "Im EVIL! I AM SMAUG! FEAR ME-..." Curtis paused, as Benji kissed him calmly, pressing him back down. "...mmmmmmmmm."

"Not so tough now, hmm?" Benji teased, taking one hand out, teasing it through Curtis's hair. It was extremely soft, and smelled like Vanilla.

"Well... Im... Evil in fun sized." Curtis huffed.

"Damn right you are-"

There was a faint knock on the door, and Benji pulled up, pulling Curtis up.

Curtis squirmed slightly as Benji buttoned up his outfit, and smoothed his hair down for him.

"Damn you, i can do it myself." Curtis huffed, glaring up at him. Benji just kissed his forehead.

"Your cute when you try to fight for yourself. You fell over trying to pull your shirt on, you know?" Benji reminded. Curtis was about to protest, When Benji opened the door.

A waiter was standing there, by a decorated cart of food, nicely layed out. "Mr. Trent and guest, the evening meal is here..."

"Alright. Thank you, miss." Benji smiled eagerly. Curtis pulled out a large tip, maybe six or seven hundred, and gave it to the waiter. She blinked. "Er... Sir, i do not-"

"Waste it, then. Buy... I dunno, a bunch of hats hats for your cat." Curtis shrugged.

"...I do not have a cat."

"Then get a cat."

She blinked, then giggled, gently pushing the cart in, and fastening it to the wall, leaving quickly. It doubled as a table- a lace white tablecloth, with a bunch of food on silver plates- truffles, roast beef, seasoned veggies, goat cleese on toasted French bread with cherry apple chutney... A bunch of random cultures on the table.

"Looks freaking wonderful. Smells like heaven farted in here." Curtis commented, and Benji laughed a bit, sitting. When Curtis sat down, Benji sat right by him, grabbing him by his waist, and pulling him onto Benjis lap.

"Really? Damn you." Curris sighed, rolling with it.

"Hey, you like it. Im your personal butt warmer."

"You just like my butt." he rolled his eyes, calmly grasping a plate.

"It IS a nice butt, innit?" Benji grinned, grabbing a plate as well, and started eating. They both ate calmly, enjoying each others presences, really. They did love each other.

Curtis relaxed, leaning against Benji after he finished, eyes closed. Benji peered down at him, kissing the top of his head. "You finished?"

"No, my plates still here." Curtis snorted.

"Well, we do have dessert... And some nice wine... Why do we get wine?" Benji opened it with his teeth, pouring the red wine.

"Because champane tastes like dick."

"And how would YOU know that?" Benji took a sip.

"IM GAY!"

Benji spat a bit out, choking and laughing. Curtis snickered, drinking from his own wine, boredly poking the plate of truffles. Benji reached out, plucking one. "They look pretty good..."

"...Are you gonna do what i think your-" Curtis squirmed, trying to get away, but Benji held him tightly, and popped a truffle in Curtis's mouth. "Mmmph!"

"Your not spitting it out..." Benji commented, covering Curtis's mouth tightly. Curtis sat there, glaring, letting it melt.

"...swallow." Benji huffed.

Curtis rolled his eyes, swallowing, and licked Benjis hand. "Thats what he said."

Benji laughed, pretty hard, and Curtis grinned up at him. "Hey, its true."

"Y-your horrible." Benji chuckled.

"And you wouldnt have me any other way." Curtis grinned a bit more.

Benji scooped up more truffled, and pressed it into Curtis's mouth, feeding the guy. Curtis slowly relaxed, his face flushing a bit, as Benji continued to feed him the sweets. Benji watched Curtis, nuzzling his hair a bit, calm. He liked this, and Curtis knew it.

"Mmmmgh. Im full, Benjamin." Curtis shifted away from Benjis hand.

"Well, more for me." Benji ate a few, relishing the taste. "You ready for part two?"

"...Go on." Curtis teased a bit.

Benji pressed Curtis back down, unbuttoning his shirt, and scooped a bit of the caramel- supposed to be for drizzling on the truffles, and smoothed it across Curtis's smooth skin. He squirmed a bit, still blushing, as Benji let it trickle down Curtis's sides, making his stomach sticky. Then Benji leaned down, and started to lick it.

"D-d-damn... R-really getting into it, huh...?" Curtis choked out, squirming a bit, trying to sit up. Benji tightened his single hand that was holding both of Curtis's wrists, stretching him out a little, keeping his arms up.

Benji slowly licked, his tounge trailing upwards slowly, and Curtis panted slightly, his eyes widening, his face reddening a bit more.

"Hells yeah. And im gonna show you more then just that." Benji grinned, stretching Curtis a bit more, leaning close and grinning. "Cant wait till your moaning my name in that cute little way."

"C-cute?!" Curtis was blushing horribly.

"Yean. When you make your pleasure face. I love that. And how you start to crack, soften... I love that, too." Benji kissed him very gently on the lips.

"Well, i wont crack easily." Curtis pulled his vocal cords together enough to force that out.

"Oh, that just makes you funner." Benji leaned back down, observing Curtis's pale, white caramel covered stomach, that was his little weak spot. There were other places as well... Time to ramp it up.

Benji slid his free hand down Curtis's thigh, rubbing into the soft thigh. He heard Curtis give a small hiss. Good, but not good enough.

Benji leaned back down, licking and biting at his soft stomach, clearing away the caramel and lapping at the tender skin. Curtis huffed a bit, feeling the slow and steady licks across his skin. He was biting his lip, trying to refrain from making any noises.

Benji finally let go of his wrists, and quickly lifted Curtis's leg up, and the male wrapped his legs around Benjis torso, flushing more, as Benji gently petted the buldge that was pressed into his lower stomach. "Good boy." he murmured, grinning.

Curtis huffed at him, gritting his teeth. Benji was drinking in his look. The sharp dark blue eyes, with a bit of defiance in them, his red lips slightly parted, his white cheeks stained red, his combed down black hair spread out over the pillowed seats.

Benji went back to work. He slid his hands over Curtis's thighs, pleased when they quivered a bit at the touch. Curtis could barely hold on, and Benji could feel it. His body was nice and tender- soft, warm flesh that had some give to it, but it was squishier now- Benji had been forcing Curtis to eat more sweets, and it was showing a bit. Curtis had been uncomfortable to hug when he was thinning more. Benji liked something to ACTUALLY hold on to.

Benji continued to rub them, pressing in, down to the quirky muscles and soft nerves, and rubbed slowly, as Curtis shifted to the touch. "Nnngh..."

"Doesnt it feel better now...?" Benji smiled slightly, his large hands wrapping around Curtis's thighs, massaging them, pulling them more apart, slowly and patiently.

"Y-yeah... Why d-do you ask...?" he huffed, closing his eyes, his hands still on Benjis shoulders.

"Because you have a little more weight to you, now." he grinned more now.

"You calling me FAT, Benji?" he stared right back.

"No. Your healthy again. However, you have a bit of pudge now..." he reached up, proddening at Curtis's softer belly, where it collected some.

"Then i'll diet it off." Curtis, once again, started to sit up.

Benji pushed him back down, licking at his stomach again. Curtis watched, laying back now, but still tensed up. "Nah, don't. When you do, you... Kinda go a little nuts. Remember when you went on that 'Don't eat for a week' fad, and ypu downright fainted in the middle of a presentation...?"

Curtis looked away. "I... Was just really tired."

"That is shit from the bull, right there. I know what really happened, you dolt." Benji pulled himself back up, and started kissing Curris on the lips. "You need to actually eat more, you hear me, Birdie?"

"Alright, alright." Curtis murmured, between kiss after kiss. "But i dont want to look like the Pillsbury doughboy."

"You wont." Benji laughed a bit. He pushed his hands higher, pressing at that soft spot where the thighs meet his hips, his callused hands nudging and rubbing at the now harder buldge, bumping it slightly, and smirked like the cat that ate the canary when he was rewarded with a small moan. "Mmmmmm... Getting tight there, Birdie..."

Curtis made a displeased grunt noise, his legs tightening more around his boyfriend.

Benji removed one hand, and slid it up his back, wrapping around one of Curtis's perky arse cheeks. "...Damn, i love you. I love everything about you."

Curtis glared a bit at him. "Will you suck me already?!"

"Well, someones eager... And nah.

I like it when you squeal." Benji grinned wider now, looking at his body. "I love your soft belly, your cute little ass, your smooth thighs, your tender belly... I love all of you. And i love you, too."

Curtis closed his eyes. "L-love you, too."

"What parts...?"

"All of them. Including your mouth that never closes." Curtis hissed a bit at that.

"I can think of ONE thing that i close around..." Benji leaned back down, kissing and nuzzling deep between Curtis's thighs, feeling the stiff buldge, and bit the fabric.

"A-ahhh... Nnnnnnn..." Curtis moaned, closing his eyes, leaning his head back, biting his bottom lip slightly, the red blush spreading quickly over his face again.

"Right there. I love that face." Benji licked his lips, staring up at Curtis Trents face, reaching up and cupping his cheek. Curtis parted his eyes slightly, his black lashes barely concealing the dark blueness, as he looked back.

"Alright... You earned it." Benji swiftly unbuttoned Curtis's pants, pulling the zipper down, and pushing the boxers down, grabbing the shaft in one hand, tugging it free, the pale skin a contrast with the dark blue pants. Curtis gasped slightly, as Benji slid his tounge over the tip, cleaning it up, and pressing Curtis's hips down as he bucked slightly.

Benji continued to lick at it, the hardened shaft, and the tip, warming it up. He found it amusing as Curtis started panting, as he graised the tip with his teeth, toying now.

"Ooooh, Birdie..." Benji warned gently. "You're getting exited..."

Curtis didnt respond to that, letting out a low growl.

Benji gripped his hardened shaft tightly around the base, and started casually licking the tip, as if it was some sort of treat, sliding his mouth around it, and started to suck on it as well, calmly. Curtis was shaking slightly, as Benjis tounge nuzzled the tip, pushing it around a bit, teasing his lover.

Then, he removed his hand, gripping Curtis's slender hips firmly, and slid down all the way over the shaft.

Curtis let out a strangled little moan, his legs pressed together more, but it was useless, really. Benji continued to lap at it, trying to get Curtis himself to release, but the male was fighting against it, his lips pressed together, cheeks slightly puffed out, eyes squeezed shut. Benji continued to mess with him, sucking harshly, not holding back now. Birdie, i know you want to...

His lips were parted slightly, and he was trembling. "B... Benja...min..."

There it was.

Benji couldnt help but grin as Curtis finally gave in, a strangled sigh escaping, and Benji pressed his face in harder, drinking it in, pretty fucking pleased with himself. After a while, he tugged himself off, gently biting the tip, before sliding the boxers and the pants back on. "Told you i would get you to say my name."

"W-well, i didnt have much SAY in the manner..." Curtis glared at him, still laying down. Benji crawled up on him, laying across his smaller lover, kinda cuddling him. "Well, you lasted a bit longer..."

"Barely. My cock game is weak." Curtis snorted, closing his eyes.

"Well, we can practice..."

"Hold your horses, -Everywhere. I like it to be enjoyable."

"Hey, its fun to watch you. And... Ya know... I can barely get my own self up... I think your the only person that has, so far." Benji closed his eyes, listening to Curtis's heart. "Half the tine with you, i can't tell if im horny or hungry. Before i met you, i thought i had erectile dysfunction. Then that day when you wore that tight little slip to sleep in, i had no idea what was happening, but i wanted to make sure you were mine, and only mine."

"Well, sometimes its ridiculous. I get boners for no reason once in a while, and its like" he mimiked Little Timnys voice. "'What is it, boy? Did you see somethin'?"

Benji started laughing pretty hard at that. "L-l-l-lassie, cum home."

Curtis started laughing now. "D-damn."

They went quiet, still holding each other.

Curtis slowly teased him, raising his knee, and pressing it inbetween Bemjis legs. "Hows your own cock gane?" Benji shifted, grinning, and Curris leaned in deeper. "No erectile dysfunction there..."

"Mmm... Well, you work wonders on my body. Specially when you bend over, and i get a eyefull of that tight little ass of yours." Benji started to kiss him again, tugging Curtis's shoes off with one hand, toying with his slick, wet chest, teasing the nubs gently, as they continued to kiss each other, just because they wanted to kiss.


End file.
